The goals of this project are to develop a method to increase eukaryotic cell production and cell quality for research and drug discovery. We have preliminary data that demonstrates that we have developed a neutral buoyancy hydrogel based microcarrier process that can dramatically increase the density, viability, and diversity of cells available to researchers while dealing with their limited space and increase productivity needs. Our novel microcarrier based cell culture process allows anchorage dependent cells to be transferred from the growth media directly into an analytical process without the need to use trypsin (or other means) to remove cells from their anchorage surface. Our microcarriers are optically clear and do not exhibit any autofluorescence, thus they are ideal for light based microscopy and in vitro fluorescence studies. We have demonstrated that the density of the microcarriers can be manipulated though the addition of glass bubbles and paramagnetic particles to allow suspension growth without the use of impellers. Non-contact magnetic manipulation permits the entire cell growth process to be used with laboratory automation. Given our preliminary data, this proposal is centered on three specific aims: 1. We will refine our preliminary method for producing neutral buoyancy microcarriers that are optimized for the growth of a variety of prostate cancer and bladder cancer cells in order to make them microcarriers available to cancer center research scientists for user feedback. 2. We will culture cells on our novel microcarriers in order to measure cell viability, density, and morphology. 3. We will develop a conceptual framework for the design of an automated cell culture system based on our many years of experience in laboratory automation and cell culture. Our novel neutral density microcarriers will improve the productivity, quality, and availability of eukaryotic cells for research scientists.